callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
S.S.D.D.
"S.S.D.D." (S'ame '''S'hit, 'D'ifferent 'D'ay) is the first mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics and controls. Characters *Joseph Allen (playable) *Foley *Dunn *Hamed *Shepherd *Keating *Macey *McCord *Fahey *Sumners *Slayback *Lockwood *Arnett *Walden Overview The level starts with PFC. Joseph Allen and Sgt. Foley on Firebase Phoenix training some local Afghan National Army soldiers to shoot efficiently, as Foley mentions that they have been "firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the damn place". Sgt. Foley tells Allen to do a quick weapons demonstration. Allen picks up an M4A1 as he is told to demonstrate what the Afghan soldiers have been doing, showing them how inaccurate firing from the hip is. Foley then instructs PFC Allen how the Rangers take down a target (by crouching and aiming down the sight). Foley then goes on to instruct the Afghan soldiers (and indirectly, the player character) how their gun can penetrate light cover, how to snap between targets quickly with their iron sights, and how to throw a frag grenade. After teaching the local soldiers, Foley tells Allen to meet Cpl. Dunn at The Pit, because General Shepherd wants to see Allen to run the course. Dunn demonstrates that switching to a sidearm is faster than reloading. Before entering the course, the player has a choice of several different weapons. Then Dunn tells the player to run the course. , Foley and Hamed train the locals.]] In the course, the player has to clear enemy emplacements with minimal civilian casualties. After running The Pit, the difficulty for the game is chosen. The game suggests a difficulty for the player based on their Pit time, but the player can choose to continue on any difficulty. Dunn instructs Allen to regroup with the rest of his squad after completing The Pit, but upon leaving it, an alarm sounds and soldiers rush to a group of returning Humvees that have brought wounded soldiers from BCT One, including Walden and Arnett.The unit was named in one of the conversations heard in the level Sgt. Foley yells to the squad to ready up, and the screen blacks out as the player then, presumably, prepares for battle. The Pit The only challenging part of this level is The Pit. Below are tactics and tips for improving the player's time. The achievement/trophy "Pit Boss" can be obtained by completing the Pit in under 30 seconds. The player's final time is not just determined by what time they finished the Pit at. Time is also added or subtracted if the player hits civilians, missed enemies, and/or accuracy: *Two seconds are added for each civilian killed *Two seconds are added for one or two enemies missed *0.05 seconds are deducted for each 1% of accuracy (Example: an 80% accuracy gives the player four seconds off from their final time) Outcomes The outcomes from running the pit are the response the player gets from Dunn and the suggested difficulty level for the game. The following appear to be the critical times: *Finishing the Pit in under 40 seconds makes Hardened the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "That was good, man, that was very good. You've still got it." or "OK, now that was nice. Run like a true professional." *Finishing under 35 seconds makes Veteran the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "You're very impressive, man. You made that course your bitch!" or "Amazing work dude! OK, now that's how you run The Pit!" *When the player finishes the course with a large amount of knife kills, Dunn will say "You took down too many targets with your knife. Try again. This time with bullets." Video Walkthrough Modern Warfare 2 - Campaign - S.S.D.D.|S.S.D.D. Weapon Loadout Gallery Demonstration M4A1 S.S.D.D. MW2.png|The M4A1 to be used for the demonstration. Hipfire demonstration S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Pvt. Allen showing the drawbacks of hip-fire. Iron sights demonstration S.S.D.D. MW2.png|The iron sight of the M4A1. Bullet penetration demonstration S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Showing bullet penetration. Basketball S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Keating and Macey playing basketball. Flying Ball S.S.D.D. MW2.png|A basketball bouncing. Military_Life_S.S.D.D._MW2.png|Military life in Afghanistan. Humvees S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Humvees. Injured_soldiers S.S.D.D. MW2.png|An injured squad arrives. M104 Wolverine S.S.D.D. MW2.png|A Bridgelayer outside of the map. Golden.JPG|Another soldier Intel Items *'''Intel No. 1: (1/1 Intel) Intel number one can be found by the white tower at the northeast corner of the open field. Intel_S.S.D.D._MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Pit Boss' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Run the Pit in under 30 seconds. *'Back in the Saddle' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "S.S.D.D." on any difficulty. Trivia *S.S.D.D. stands for "Same Shit, Different Day", and is spoken by General Shepherd in the opening cutscene of the game. *Using noclip to get outside the map the player will find two USP .45s on a table that can be picked up and will never go under 60 reserve ammo. *There is a One Man Army backpack on the blue mat next to the HMMWV some Rangers are repairing. Two more of these backpacks are found next to the pit. *If the player stands on the makeshift basketball court long enough, a Ranger voiced by Infinity Ward's Robert Bowling will say, "Get off the court, dude." If they continue to stand there he will say, "Come on man wait your turn.", and eventually, "Allen, what the hell?!". *The basketball the Rangers are playing with does not clip with the player's bullets. *A lone Mk 19 Mod 3 grenade launcher with a tripod is on the ground next to one of the Humvees. *The radio on the humvee cycles through four songs: 'Crime Wave' By 50 cent; 'Danger' By Marco Polo & Torae; 'New New' By Suga City ft. Maria V and 'Survival Skills' By KRS-One & Buckshot. *Many of the phrases are apparent references to various movies. Like the "grown man naked" question is from Airplane and the line about Delta taping blood types to their boot is from Black Hawk Down. *One of the spectators in the Pit is a man by the name of Cpl. Bowling. This is another reference to Infinity Ward's Ex-Employee Robert Bowling. *A conversation states that, "A guy with a mohawk rolled the course in 18.26 seconds, made our D boys look like they were moving in slow motion," and that, "Some other dude with a skull ski mask did it in 18.28 with a M1911". *When the game is paused, friendly Pave Lows can be seen on the radar map. *In the beginning, next to the basketball hoop there is a port-a-potty. The phone number on the side says 800-555-DUMP. *On the British TV Show "The Gadget Show", they created a real-life version of The Pit, and an ex-SAS soldier ran the course in 42.1 seconds, as seen here. (Non-UK Link) or UK Users use this Link *If using noclip console command, it is possible to see that one of Rangers that is sitting near several M16A4's at the start of the level has dog tags. On them, it is possible to see written "WE MAKE WAR THAT WE MAY LIVE IN PEACE. - Aristotle". *Far outside of the map, behind a hangar next to a parked AC-130, one can find icicles hanging from the side of the building, just like ones found in snow-themed maps; they also react to the player, i.e. break when shot/knifed/etc. *If Allen stands in the path of the humvee at the end of the mission, the humvee will pass through the player, but you cannot move until the mission ends. References sv:S.S.D.D. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels